


The Curse of the Chibi Autobots!

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an experiment gone wrong by Wheeljack, almost all the Autobots had become very small young sparklings.  Can Bumblebee, Prowl and their human friends be able to control a base full of chibi Autobots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.
> 
> “blah” – Normal human speck  
>  “ _blah_ ” – Cybertronian speck  
>  _blah_ – thinking

            It was a beautiful day and in Autobot headquarters, and deep in his lab; Wheeljack was working on his latest experiment.  Wheeljack was so deeply involved with his work he didn't hear the commander of the Autobots come in.  "Wheeljack what in Primus are you doing in here all day?"

            "WHAT IN PRIMUS?!" Wheeljack shouted in surprised, dropping what he was holding onto the ground and it exploded.  Pink clouds of smoke started to fill the base.  But as the smoke cleared, all the Autobots were...smaller...like toddlers!

            At that same time Prowl and Bumblebee, who was out scoping Decepticon activity with Spike and Sparkplug, drove into the base.  But once there they heard tiny voices coming from inside the base.  "What in Primus?" Prowl asked as they finally got in the base and Prowl transforms back into his normal bot form.  Bumblebee had let Sparkplug and Spike out before transforming as well.  They all saw the baby Autobots crawling around the base.  "What in Primus is going on here?!" Prowl shouted "Ratchet?!  Wheeljack?!"

            Then a little Optimus crawled over holding a small blanket. "Dada?" he cooed.

            Everyone looked down at him.  "O-Optimus...sir?" Bumblebee said a bit confused.  Prowl looked like he was going to go off line in a human way of faint any moment.  The once leader started sucking his thumb as baby Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were fighting over a toy bear.

            "Mine Sunnie!"

            "No mine, Siddie!"

            "What happen here?" asked Spike "When did the Autobots got small and baby like?"

            "Sup, dude?" a baby Jazz cooed trying to dance.

            Prowl was determined to find the Autobots' mad scientist.  "Bumblebee, Spike, Sparkplug..." he started "Keep an eye one things; I'm going to see if I can find Wheeljack.  He might know what's going on around here."  With that Prowl gently stepped over the small baby Autobots trying not to hurt them while he tried to make his way to Wheeljack's workshop.

 

88888

 

            Prowl finally made it to Wheeljack's workshop.  He started pounding on the door.  "Wheeljack!  What in Primus did you do to Prime and the others?!"  But no reply came from the other side.  "Wheeljack, you better open this door so Primus help me I'll bust it down!"  Still no answer came.  "Okay you gave me no choice Wheeljack!  After this is all over you are spending some time in the brig!"  With that said Prowl kicked the door in.  Once inside he found little Wheeljack asleep on his desk.  Prowl's optics widen in shock.  "PRIMUS!" he shouted and started to bang his head against a near by wall.  Now waking up, the little Wheeljack rubbed his tired optics.  Prowl was too busy banging his head to notice.

            "Papa?"

            "...P-Pri...mus...!" Prowl said still banging his head on the wall.  Wheeljack crawled over the desk towards him.  Prowl finally stop banging his head to notice how dangerous the small Wheeljack was before the dangerous fall off the tall desk.  "Primus!  Wheeljack!" he shouted and race over and scoops the small bot off the desk into his arms.  Then the little bot began to whimper.  Prowl looked a bit confused as he held little Wheeljack in his arms, in the same position he had grabbed the bot.  Then the little bot began to cry.  "Primus Wheeljack..." Prowl started "What's going on with you and the others?  Did you do this?"

            "Me...make booboo?”

            Prowl sighed.  "Primus Wheeljack, you always make...I mean you sometimes mess up."

            "Ohh...”

            Prowl sighed again.  "Now what are me and Bumblebee going to do with a base full of little sparklings?"  Then little Optimus crawled in the room wandering what was going on.  Prowl notice him.  "Prime?  What are you doing in here?" he asked.  The little leader tried to stand on his own but fall onto his back and began to whimper.  "O-Optimus sir!" Prowl said worriedly as he gently set Wheeljack on the ground and came over to the little bot of his leader was.  The young bot still whimpered and shied away from Prowl.  "Prime sir?" Prowl said, confused on what was going on.  The bot then tried standing up again and waddled outside the room.  Prowl smiled a bit.  _Even as a sparkling, Prime is trying to be brave._   Just as Prowl started out of the room something bit and hold onto his leg.  He looked down seeing a little Grimlock latching onto his leg like a dog.  _Primus!  Not the Dinobots too!_   Prowl tried to shake the little bot off.  "No Grimlock!  Get off!  My leg is NOT a chew toy!"

            "You toy!  Me play!"

            "Grimlock...Off!" Prowl shouted as he still tries to get the small Dinobot off his leg.  He wasn't watching were he was going and nearly tripped on a young Autobot he didn't know that as there.

            "Owie."  Sadly Prowl already lost his footing and fell on his back.  Thankfully he didn't hurt any one.  Little Grimlock was still chewing on Prowl's leg, only growling playfully.  The young Autobot that Prowl nearly tripped over started to cry.

            "You hurt Oppie!" Grimlock cried.

            At that moment Bumblebee, who heard Prowl shouting race into the room.  "What happened?" he asked when he saw that was going on.  He notices his now young leader crying his optics out.

            "Oppie hurt!  Papa hit him!" Grimlock cried.

            "Papa?" Bumblebee asked confused.  Prowl sighed.

            "Bumblebee..." Prowl started "Try and cheer up our leader....  And Grimlock...Get OFF my leg.  My leg is not a toy."  Grimlock let go of Prowl’s leg.  Prowl was happy Grimlock wasn't any bigger.  He knew in his normal size Grimlock could badly damage him.  Bumblebee slowly came over to the crying Optimus, as he did the little one turned away.

            "Huh?"

            "Optimus don't want you to see him cry, Bee." said Prowl as he slowly stood up.

            The young bot wiped away his tears and turned back to Bumblebee. "Bee...?”

            "Ahhh yea." Bumblebee said with a smile "I guess you probably won't be able to say Bumblebee any away."  The little bot just giggled.  Bumblebee smiled a bit.  "What's so funny sir?" he asked.

            “Primus!  Sunstreaker!  Sideswipe!  Put Ratchet’s welding torch down!” Prowl commanded to the small twins, who had found said torch “It’s not a toy for Primus shakes!”

            "Mine, Sunnie!" Sideswipe cried.

            "Mine!" Sunstreaker cried back.  Bumblebee started to make funny faces at the baby version his leader as Prowl race over to get said torch from the twins.  Oppie just continued to laugh as the brothers started to cry since their toy was taken away.

            "It’s not a toy you two." Prowl said with a serious look at them "You could have gotten hurt."

            "That mine!!" Sunstreaker cried.

            "No..." Prowl said "A welding torch is not a toy."  The boys only cried more.  Bumblebee and little Optimus looked over to where the twins were crying.

            "Bad Sunnie!" Oppie cried.  The twins stopped crying and looked over at Optimus.  Oppie only shied away form the boys just like a little boy or girl would do.

            "Now what, Prowl?" ask Bumblebee.

            "I don't know..." said Prowl with a sigh as he came over and gently picks Optimus into his arms "Who knows how long this will last."

            "Sup, dudes!" a little voice called.

            ”Jazzy!" Oppie called.

            "You know what Prowl." started Bumblebee "Even though it might be temporarily, they are kind of cute."


	2. Chapter 2

            Later that day with the little Autobots crawling around, Bumblebee was busy looking for little Optimus.  Prowl, who was sighing boredly while little Jazz was bouncing on his leg, notice Bumblebee walk by him.  "Bee?  What are you doing?" he asked.

            "Looking for Optimus.  He must've wandered off from me again," he said.

            "Primus Bee." Prowl said with a sigh "You know how much danger our little leader can get into that size."  But then the sound of laser fire was heard.

            "What was that?" Bumblebee asked.

            "Trouble that's what." Prowl said as he gently place Jazz on the floor "Stay here Jazz."

            "Got it, dude!" Jazz smiled giving a thumbs up.

 

88888

 

            The two ran in finding the young leader with his laser rifle and trying not to cry.  "Optimus sir!" Prowl shouted worriedly as he ran over and gently picks Optimus up in his arms "You okay sir?"  The little leader only whimpered trying not to tear up.  Prowl slowly looked the small Autobot commander over.

            "Me...bad?" Oppie asked.

            Prowl shook his head.  "No sir." he said gently "You just got us worried that's all."

            "Sowwy..." the leader said sadly

            "You don't have to be sorry, sir." said Prowl "Are you hurt?"

            Oppie shook his head. "nu-uh".

            Prowl sighed in relief.  "That's good." he said "What were you trying to do with your laser gun?  It's a bit too big for you."

            "Pway?" Oppie asked.

            "Ahh....How about you play with Bumblebee?"

            "Bee!" Oppie giggled.  Prowl smiled as he hand little Optimus over to Bumblebee.

            "Hey, you," Bumblebee smile tickling his leader.  The young one only giggled.  There was the sound of a femme Autobot crying coming from down the hall.  "Uh oh, I think I know who that might be.  Should I check it out?" Bumblebee asked.

            Prowl sighs.  "I'll go.  You stay and watch Prime." he said.

            "Okay."

            "Where Prowl goes?"

            "To find another friend of ours.  C'mon, let's go play in the other room where it's safe," Bumblebee said as he carried little Optimus to the Rec Room.

 

88888

 

            Prowl followed the source of the crying.  He followed it to Gadget's Laboratory.  _Oh Primus!  I hope she didn't seriously hurt herself in there.  Her things are dangerous to her now..._   He carefully opens the door and looked into the room.  A chibi sparkling Gadget was crying on the floor next to a broken clock.  The clock was expensive and measured a few other things besides time.  Gears where on the floor around her and she had a few tools there too.  She was sobbing her little optics out.

            "...I BAD...  I BAD..." she sobbed.

            Prowl came over and gently lift her into his arms.  "Shhh, calm down Gadget."

            "WANT DOWN! WANT DOWN!  MUST FIX!"  She kicked and bit his arm hard.

            Prowl wince but held onto still.  "No." he said "You could hurt yourself."

            "I BROKE!  WANT FIX!  I BAD!  CAN'T FIX!  WANT KEEP TRYING!"  She bit down hard again, kicking with all her might until he finally let go.  She landed on all fours, but got back up and started trying to fix the clock again.  She tried to hold the tools right and get the gears and pieces to fit.  She screamed in frustration.  "I BAD!  I BAD!  CAN'T FIX!  CAN'T FIX!" she wailed.  She kept trying and eventually hurt herself even more, making an open wound bigger and start to leak.  She disrupter screamed and started to throw a fit from her inability to fix the clock and her now worse wound.

            Prowl looked shock and tried to grab at her again.  "Gadget you got to calm down." he said trying to sound calm himself "You are going to get yourself hurt more."

            "But Gadget bad!  Gadget no can fix!"

            "You're not bad."

            "Yuh huhs...I no can fix!" she sobbed.  "I spose fix!  I can't!  I bad!"  Prowl was trying to think of something else to cheer her up when suddenly something, or better yet, someone was biting his leg again.

            "Papa make good toy," Grimlock genki smiled, numming on Prowl's leg.

            "Grimlock!" Prowl commanded "I TOLD you my leg is not a chew toy!"

            "...Okay...Me stop..." he whimpered letting go.  Gadget was still wailing away, too upset to notice Grimlock.

            Prowl sighed and bent down.  He pat Grimlock on the head.  "I'm sorry to upset you, but can you find something else to chew on?  Some toy or something and not my leg?"

            Gadget took the opportunity to get out of Prowl's arms and run away in hysterics.  "I BAD!  I NO FIX! I NO FIX!  I BAD!" she screamed as she ran down the hall.

            "Gadget!" Prowl called after her.

            She just wailed and continued her rant of being a bad inventor as she ran out of sight.  "Grimlock want toy?" Grimlock said, drawing Prowl's attention back to him.  He sighed and picked up the sparkling dino-bot.  He went into Gadget's lab hoping to find something.  He looked around but knew if he took even one wrench, a grown up Gadget would be upset about it.  He found a metal bin labeled "Old Tools to Discard or Recycle" and decided to go looking in there.  He got a good strong grip on Grimlock with one hand and searched the bin with the other.  He found an old wrench that was pretty much clean and good to go.  The only thing wrong with it was both sides had been so overused and bent, it couldn't turn a bolt anymore.

            He went over to a sink and cleaned it off really well before handing it to Grimlock.  "There now, does that work?"  Grimlock took it in his teeth.  He just nodded happily, numming on the broken wrench.  "...That problem solved..." Prowl sighed.  Then Prowl went off to find the little femme.

            Her crying could be heard as he neared the end of a hall.  She was huddled in the corner, sobbing her optics out.  Her voice processor was getting horse from her hysterics.  "...I bad...  No can fix..." she sobbed weakly.

            He slowly knelt down in front of her.  "Gadget..."

            "Go way...  I bad...  No fix..." she squeaked.

            "Come on Gadget, I know you can once we figure out to get you all your normal size and ages again."

            "Weally?  I no...fix...  Cause I too littles?" she sniffled.  In her little fit, she had almost forgotten the slash on her arm leaking energon.  Prowl smiles and nods.  "...Kays...I's unnerstands now..." she sniffled, calming down a bit.  Then she noticed her arm and screamed, crying all over again, her voice processor giving out.  Prowl gently gather her into his arms again.  She cuddled against him, silently sobbing in pain because her voice processor was blown out.

            _Primus now what?  I'm afraid to find Ratchet.  Probably as a sparkling he can't do what use to do either._

            Grimlock watched curiously, numming on the wrench.  "Gadget otay?" he asked, taking the wrench out of his mouth for a second.

            "I think so, but I'm not a medic like Ratchet."  Grimlock shrugged and went back to chewing on the wrench.  Prowl sighed as he headed towards the main room where he left Jazz and some of the other Autobot sparklings.  He dropped off Grimlock.  "Stay here and play nice.  I'm going to get some help for Gadget."

            "Hey Prowl.  I thought it was Gadget.  She okay?" asked Bumblebee.  Little Optimus looked concerned from his arms.

            "I think so Bee." said Prowl "I just wish Ratchet wasn't a sparkling..."

            "What do you mean?  Found him in his office already?  That won't be good."  Then Prowl remember he never SAW Ratchet when he came in to see the base full of small Autobots.

            "He bye bye," said little Optimus.  "Go work, not here."

            Prowl and Bumblebee looked at Optimus in surprised.  "Wait...that means...?  Ratchet wasn't around when this happen?" Bumblebee asked confused.

            Little Optimus nods.  "Then...that's a relief.  I hope he comes back soon.  Gadget needs-..."

            "What in Primus is going on here?  Wheeljack!" Ratchet called very irritated.  He just came back from long and tiresome field work and he was met with an entire base of Autobots turned sparkling.

            "No be mad!  I made booboo!" cried said Autobot responsible for the mess.

            "Ratchet, don't make them upset." Prowl said.

            "This is NOT what I was wanting to come back too!"

            "I sowwy's I made booboo!" wailed little Wheeljack as he clung to Ratchet's leg.

            "Uh oh...  He's mad..." little Optimus said.  Ratchet then notice the little Autobot leader.

            Prowl came over still holding onto Gadget.  "Ratchet...calm down.  Yelling won't get them back to their normal sizes and ages."

            "O-Optimus sir?" he asked curiously.  Little Optimus just nodded shyly, hiding against Bumblebee.  Ratchet's optics softened a bit.  He then stared at the very upset and very sorry little Wheeljack.  He stared back up with watery optics.

            "I...sowwy..." he sniffled.  Prowl watched this.

            Ratchet's tough exterior melted as he gently scooped up the distraught sparkling.  "You're really sorry?" he said in a more paternal manner.  The smaller Wheeljack nods his head, still sniffling.  "Okay then.  I guess it's up to me to try and fix this huh?"  Little Wheeljack looked down again.

            "I IS sowwy..."

            "That's okay.  I'm used to you messing things up now anyway," he said with a rare smile as he patted little Wheeljack on the head.

            "How about fixing Gadget first?" suggested Prowl.

            "Gadget too?  I guess this mess included everyone who was here in the base at the time."  Prowl nodded and opened his arms a bit for Ratchet to check on her.  She shied away, embarrassed at her teacher seeing her like this.

            "Its okay, don't you want Ratchet to make you all better?" Prowl asked.

            She shook her head.  "No...want Sir...s-see me...like this..." she squeaked out, gaining temporary strength in her vocal processor.

            "Come on now," Prowl said.  She shook her head.

            "No Sir...  See me..." she squeaked.  Prowl sighed.

            "No what?" he said.

            "Gadget...how'd you get hurt?" Ratchet asked deciding to start from the beginning.

            "...I...I fall...when turn tiny...  Cl-clock fall too...  Cl-clock break...  I-I...I try...fix...I...I can't fix...  G-get hurt try to..."

            Ratchet just smiled at her, a rare gesture.  "That's okay.  Everyone makes mistakes sometimes.  There's no need to be embarrassed, Gadget."

            "...Sir...?  Sir not...disappointed in Gadget?" she asked shyly.

            "Of course not," he said with that rare kind smile still on his face.  She sighed and coughed a little from her damaged vocal processor.  She slowly reached out her uninjured arm for him to pick her up.  Prowl smiles at this as well.  Ratchet carefully set little Wheeljack on his feet.  "Be good now," he said somewhat sternly.  He nodded and went over to the others.  He sighed and gently took Gadget out of Prowl's arms.

            "...Sir...make me...better now...?" she asked looking up at him.

            Ratchet nods.  "Oh and Ratchet watch for the Dinobots.  It seems they became sparklings as well.  I had to tell Grimlock twice not to use my leg as his personal chew toy." Prowl said.

            "Alright, I will.  C'mon Gadget."  She nodded and rested against him, whimpering and holding her hurting arm.

 

88888

 

            She coughed and sniffled, all the way to the med bay.  "We're almost there, you'll be okay."  He smiled and gently set his apprentice-turned-chibi on the exam table.

            "Sideswipe!  Sunstreaker!  Put that down!" Prowl's voice was suddenly heard down the hall.

            "Uh oh, more trouble.  They were enough trouble as younglings..."

            "Ow!" Gadget whimpered as he worked on her arm.

            "I know, I'm trying to help okay?" he said, switching back to the uncharacteristically kind bedside manner.  Ratchet finished her arm.  "Okay, Gadget, can you move your arm for me?"  She nodded shyly and was happy it was fully functioning again.  Ratchet smiles.

            "Sir...happy," Gadget genki smiled.  "Sir...usly...not...happy..." she spoke weakly, her voice processor still not quite functioning.

            Ratchet couldn't help but laugh.  "No, I guess not."  There was just something about a sparkling that made him not so grumpy anymore.  Especially little Gadget in front of him.  As an adult, she always tried to get him to lighten up a little.  She was very successful at doing so as a sparkling.  Gadget genki smiled at him again, causing him to smile again.  Then she coughed, remembering her sore processors.  She quietly and obediently lifted her head up, knowing that was next.  He carefully and gently checked the area and she giggled because it tickled a bit.  He pulled away for a moment.  She closed her eyes tight.  She winced in pain a few times and then it was over.  "Okay, Gadget.  All better."

            "Thanks, Sir," she smiled.  "Bye Bye now," she said as he set her on her feet.

            "Steer clear of the trouble twins."

            "I will," she smiled, running off to the Rec Room.  Unfortunately, his happiness wouldn't last.  Prowl came in holding the twins, both in different arms.

            He sighed heavily at the sight.  "Alright you two, what happened?"  Prowl sighed heavily as he set the double trouble mischief makers on their feet.

            "Okay you two tell him." Prowl said in a serious matter.  The twins whimpered and sniffled as Sideswipe, being the more level headed one, started the story.  Prowl and Ratchet had crossed arms by the end of the story.  They gave back Ratchet's missing welder and apologized.  "Alright, it's off to Time Out for you two," sighed Prowl.

            Ratchet helped Prowl escort the twins to the brig.  As they walked, he turned to Prowl.  "How long do you think we should leave them?  I mean...they are just sparklings now."

            "...Hmmm....  A few breems maybe more."

            "Are you sure Prowl?"

            "I'll watch them.  However, that means someone has to watch everyone else."

            "...Well...I...  I was just thinking...  Isn't the brig too much for just a sparkling?  I mean...it's the twins and they're just as troublesome as sparklings but..."

            "It's the only logical option I come up with."

            "...Alright.  For now.  I'll make up a special containment unit in the Recreation Room for future Time Outs."  Prowl nodded as he unlocked one of the cells.  He was glad to see no sparklings around.  Bumblebee was doing a good job.  Prowl set Sunstreaker inside on the bench and Ratchet set Sideswipe down next to him.  Both got out and Prowl locked the door.  The twins started to cry.

            "Now don't start that.  You two know what you did.  Time Out means no fun."  Prowl just watched them cry as Ratchet left.

            "I'll go help Bumblebee."  Prowl nodded, keeping an eye on the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

            Once Ratchet got to the Rec Room he tensed as it was quiet.  Too quiet for his liking.  He checked the scene with apprehension as was happy to find all of the sparklings asleep with Bumblebee.  The yellow mini-bot was fast asleep on a blanket on the floor with all the other sparklings cuddled around him, and save for the twins.  He sighed in relief, a rare smile crossing his face.  He was just about to quietly leave the room when Teletraan 1 picked up a communications signal and told him so through his comm. link.  Ratchet sighed and went into the command room to accept the call.  "Yes? Who is it and what's the problem?"

            "Ratchet?" Sparkplug asked.  "What's going on?  Where's Optimus and the others?"

            "We've been waiting to come into the base.  Everything going okay?"

            "Well..."

            "We've been patrolling outside since Bumblebee said he had things under control," said Sparkplug.

            "The area around the base is safe but we can't get a reply from Bumblebee."

            "He's asleep."

            "The Autobots are alright, aren't they?"

            "I think Ratchet means he's asleep with them," Sparkplug smiled.

            "Right.  Everything's fine.  Prowl's watching the twins while they sit in the brig.  Actually, you two could help Bumblebee watch them again.  I need to make a more sparkling appropriate Time Out."

            Within a few moments, Spike and Sparkplug were inside.  They sat on the Transformer sized couch, watching Bumblebee and the sparklings sleep.  Spike laughed a bit.  "Must have worn him out," he said with a chuckle.

            "Babies always do," smiled Sparkplug.

            Ratchet came in.  "Good.  I'll get to work on the Time Out project.  The sparklings should be asleep for another two earth hours at least.  I'll have to find some fine grade energon for them too."

            "Okay.  We'll keep watch," nodded Sparkplug.  Spike then gasped.

            "Oh no!"

            "What?" both CMO and father asked at the same time.

            "What about Melissa?  Gadget was supposed to bring her to the base an hour ago.  She's probably worried."

            "She might be." said Ratchet.

            "We should at least call her and tell her everything's okay," said Spike.

            "Right.  But who could bring her to base?  All the Autobots are sparklings of themselves."

            "I'll contact her.  If she wants to come, I'll find someone."  The two humans nodded as Ratchet left.

 

88888

 

            Ratchet went back into the command room to try and get a hold of Gadget's human charge.  "Hello?" she replied after a few long minutes.  "Is this Optimus?"

            "No, this is Ratchet."

            "Oh...  Is everything okay?  I haven't heard from Gadget.  She was supposed to pick me up an hour and four minutes ago.  She isn't hurt or anything is she?"

            "Well, how can I explain this."

            "Please, Ratchet.  I'm worried.  I need to know if it's something serious."  She tried to stay calm and prepare herself for the CMO's words.  She trusted him with her guardian and had grown to like him and accept him as a grandfather type.  Sure he was a bit metal alien robot, but he still held that personality to her.

            "She's fine." said Ratchet "It's just her and haft the Ark got turned into sparklings."

            "What?!"  There was a long pause.  "Awww!  How cute!"

            "You're taking this well..."

            "They're all okay aren't they?  Proper baby sitters watching them and taking care of them?"

            "Of course."

            "Then there's nothing to worry about," she said with a smile in her voice.  "I still would like to come to base.  I can offer some baby expertise, well....based on human baby experience anyway..."

            "...That...might be a problem.  I don't know who could come to get you.  I believe the entire ba-..."

            "No need.  I'm already on my way.  I just wanted to let you know I was."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yeah.  I'm...on my bike.  I got so worried.  I packed my stuff and some water bottles and hopped on my bike."

            "Be careful out there.  We don't want the Decepticons find out about this."

            "I will but, I don't think they'll be looking out for a human girl on a bike.”

            "Alright.  I’ll send Spike and Sparkplug out to check and make sure you don't run into trouble once you get closer."

            "Alright.  I'll keep my comm. device open."  With that, she signed off and continued towards base.

 

88888

 

            A few hours later, all the sparklings were waking up and Ratchet was bringing Bumblebee, Sparkplug, and Spike their first feeding of fine grade.  "Where's Prowl?" Bumblebee asked.

            "Last I checked he wa-..."

            "Right here," he said.  He was carrying the twins in his arms.  "They eventually fell asleep in there."  He set them down.  "Now, we know not to cause anymore trouble, right?"

            The twins looked up at him and nodded profusely.  "Too scary in der..."

            "...Yeah...  We very sorry," Sideswipe added.  Prowl smiled at them.  They were a lot easier to handle as sparklings and they ACTUALLY listened to him.

            "Ratchet?  You there?" came a voice over the comm. link.

            "Is that Melissa?" Prowl asked confused.

            "Y-yeah..." he said, giving Bumblebee three of the fine grade energon bottles he had.

            "Hello?  I'm requesting permission to enter the base.  So far so good and the coast looks clear right now."

            "Prowl...do you mind?  My hands are full," Ratchet said as he sat down with the remaining bottles to try and feed some of the others.

            "Very well." Prowl said.  He tapped into his comm. link and answered her.  "Miss Jackson, this is Prowl.  You have permission to enter the base."

            "Oh cool!  You didn't get baby-fied either."

            "A baby-fied?"

            "What? No...  I said...  Oh never mind.  You missed the point entirely.  I meant...you didn't get turned into a sparkling like the rest.”

            "Oh.  I see.  I was out with Bee when the incident happened."

            Melissa just giggled before cutting off her end of the conversation.  Within a few minutes she was inside the base, propping up her bike before entering the Rec Room.  She took a big drink from her bottled water before almost squealing at the sight of all the little Autobots being fed or waiting patiently to be fed.  "AWWWWW!!! They're so...cute...”  She smiled at them all and then spotted Gadget sitting on the floor at Bumblebee's feet waiting to given her bottle by one of the bots.  "Aww, she's so adorable.  Did she look like this when she was just a baby?"

            "...Not entirely.  She was the same size, but she didn't have the same detail because sparklings don't scan their first form until a little bit later.  You'll have to ask Wheeljack for the full story.  He raised her." said Ratchet.

            Melissa just smiled at her sparkling guardian.  "Gadget...come here little one.  You remember me?" she cooed to the little red femme.  She got her attention and the little sparkling slowly got up and crawled over to her charge.  She stared up at her with innocent and curious blue orbs.  Melissa smiled and waited for her to respond.  "You remember who I am, don't ya Gadge?"

            "...Mmm-meh...  M-meh..." Gadget started, trying to speak her companion's name.  M-mel...M-mel...is... Meli!" the little femme genki smiled.  Melissa just laughed.

            "Well...I guess I shouldn't expect you to know my full name yet huh?"

            "Meli!" she giggled happily as she tried to stand up and show how smart and strong she was.  She fell forward and Melissa caught her.  "...M-Me no do it..."

            "It's okay, Gadget.  You'll learn.  Ohh...you're just so cute," she smiled as she picked up the little femme.  She was about the size of a two or three year old human child so Melissa could easily handle her, granted she was a bit heavier being a mass of metal and wires.  Gadget started to pout, getting hungry.  "Aww, what's wrong?  You want food like the others, huh?"  Gadget nodded, still pouting.  Melissa happily took one of the bottles from Ratchet and sat down with Gadget.  "Alright, here you go," she smiled as Gadget took hold and started to drink.

            "You're good with little ones." Prowl said.

            "Huh?  Well..." she replied a bit shy and embarrassed.  "I've just...been around baby cousins and stuff.”  At that moment something started to chew on Prowl’s leg again.

            "Grimlock..." he warned.

            "Me lost toy..." he pouted.

            Prowl sighed.  "Off..." he said sternly, but not yelling.  Grimlock pouted but got off.  Prowl took him into his arms.  "Alright...  Where did you leave your toy?"

            "Me Grimlock can't remember."

            "...Okay...  Let's get you some energon and then I'll help you look."

            "Okay." Grimlock said.  Prowl sighed in relief and sat down with Grimlock.  He gave him one of the offered bottles of fine grade.

            Gadget burped.  "Oops...me sorry.  All gone," she smiled.

            "Oohh!  You're just so cute!" Melissa smiled.

            "Go find toy now," Grimlock said as he finished his fine grade.

            "Okay." Prowl said.  Grimlock smiled with glee as Prowl stood up.  He had a firm hold on the small, dinobot leader to make sure he wouldn't go for his leg.

            "Grimylock go bye bye?" Gadget asked.

            Prowl nods.  "Yes.  Let's find your toy."  Grimlock waved to the red femme until the two turned out of sight down the hall.

            "Gadget," Wheeljack called with a genki smile as he crawled over to Melissa.

            "Aww," Melissa smiled.  "Hey there cutie."

            "I'll admit, he is cute in this state.  At least he can't cause anymore trouble," Ratchet sighed.  Melissa, Spike, and Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh.  Wheeljack crawled into Melissa's lap, settling there comfortable.  He hugged Gadget.

            "Jackie," she cooed, hugging him back.

            "Awww that’s cute." said Spike.

            "...Yeah..." smiled Bumblebee.  Optimus giggled as Bumblebee tickled him.

 

88888

 

            Meanwhile, Grimlock searched the hallways as Prowl carried him.  "Me Grimlock want to find toy."

            "I know...I'm trying.  You sure you don't remember?"  Grimlock shook his head.  Prowl sighed.  He turned another corner, growing weary from this seemingly endless search.  Grimlock looked unsure.

            "Oooo!  There is me Grimlock's toy!" he said, pointing to a piece of shiny metal a few feet away.

            "Finally." Prowl said as he started over to the metal.  He bent down and picked up the chewed wrench.  He gave it to Grimlock who starting chewing it immediately.  "Do try NOT to lose it again..." Prowl sighed.

            "Me Grimlock promise."

            Prowl smiled.  "Good.  Now, back to the others."

 

88888

            When he got back to the others, he smiled to find them playing happily.  Little Blaster and Jazz were trying to dance.  They pouted as they fell over.  Melissa just smiled and came over to help.  She gently took a supportive hold on Jazz’s waist.  “Okay, shake yer groove thing, Jazz,” she smiled.  Jazz smiled happily.  Optimus happily climbed all over Bumblebee.

            "Alright, it's finished," Ratchet sighed as he completed a Time Out space.  Prowl sat Grimlock down so the little Dinobot could chew on his chew toy.  He walked over and sat down in an empty chair with a sigh.

            Wheeljack crawled over to the far side of the Rec Room.  "Wheeljack, where are you going?" Spike asked as he followed the small inventor.

            "Jackie?" Gadget cooed curiously as she followed too.  Melissa was too busy watching Jazz and Blaster dance to notice.

            Ratchet checked all the equipment to make sure it was working properly.  He didn't notice a certain sparkling getting close.  "Oooo..."

            "Wheeljack!  Don't touch-...!" both Spike and Ratchet exclaimed but it was too late.  Wheeljack wailed and broke into hysterics.  His little hand burned and stung from touching the force field of the special play pen.  Gadget just stared at the Time Out playpen and then looked at Ratchet.  She knew better to touch.

            Prowl bolted from his relaxed position from Wheeljack's crying.  "Primus..."

            Ratchet scooped up the mischievous inventor with a sigh.  "Maybe you WILL be trouble AFTER all."  He gently took hold of Wheeljack's arm to check his hand.

            "OUCHIE!  No touch!" he sobbed.

            "Wheeljack..." Ratchet said calmly "You want me to make it feel better?"

            "Uh huh..." he sniffled.

            "Then you got to be brave and let me see."

            "...Okay..." he said shakily.  He patted him on the head and carefully checked his hand.

            "You're very lucky, Jack.  Just minor burns."  He subspace a bottle of solution and gently rubbed it on his hand.  Prowl sighed again as he tried to relax again.  "There now, feel better?"

            "Uh huh..." Wheeljack sniffled.  Ratchet smiled.  "...M-me sorry...  Me make boo boo again..."

            Ratchet laughed.  "No...  You just let your curiosity get the best of you.  It's okay."

            "Me want held too," Gadget pouted.  Spike only smiled and went back over to the others to help Bumblebee and his father with everyone else.

            "All right." Ratchet said and used his other arm to pick her up.  She nuzzled against him.  He smiled.  "Let's go back over to the others and play for a while."  At that moment there was movement from two little Datsans as they started to crawl across the floor.  Prowl was in a light recharge, almost completely asleep.  The two datsans giggled at each other and started to climb up onto his leg.

            "...Grimlock..." Prowl said sleepily "...No biting..."

            Bluestreak giggled.  "Bwother silly..."  Smokescreen managed to climb all the way up to Prowl's head.  Smokescreen giggled and started to poke Prowl's red chevrons, since they were bigger then the two little Datsan's chevrons.  He groggily swatted at him.  Smokescreen smirked and decided he liked this game.  Bluestreak, being the more innocent one, watched Prowl's door wings move from his perch on his shoulder.  He tried to mimic them.

            Ratchet tried not to laugh out loud as he sat down to play with Gadget and Wheeljack.  "Aww, they like you," Melissa smiled at the medic.

            "Well..." Ratchet said with a smile.

            "Babies are like that.  They cling to those they associate with love, comfort, and food.  It helps that you were close to them as adults."  She paused a moment.  "As much as I'd like everyone to get back to their normal selves, they're all really cute this way."

            "Yes but as far as I know Prowl won't like it if they stay this way." Ratchet said as he looked towards the semi-asleep tactician.

            "...True...  He does have a lot of patience though.  Time will tell how well he can handle it."  Prowl moaned as he swatted at Smokescreen one last time.  Smokescreen fell as Prowl's hand knocked him off.  He fell into Bluestreak and both fell into Prowl's lap haphazardly.  Bluestreak broke into hysterics from being hurt.  Smokescreen just shrugged it off and tried to climb up again, pushing Bluestreak out of his way.  Everyone turned and watched to see how Prowl would deal with the situation.  Prowl had at that time bolted from his semi-recharge when Bluestreak started to cry, very sleepily, and very confused.  He then glances down at his lap to see the two Datsans.

            Bluestreak continued to wail as Smokescreen made his way up to Prowl's shoulder.  Prowl shook his head to clear it and snatched Smokescreen up by his scruff bar.  "Smokescreen...what happened?"

            "S-Smokescreen hurt me!!" wailed Bluestreak.

            "Oh really?" Prowl said as he looked at Smokescreen "Is that true?"

            "He was in way..."  Prowl narrow his optics on Smokescreen.  "...What...?"  Bluestreak had calmed to whimpers now.

            "Say you're sorry to Bluestreak."  Smokescreen just blinked for a moment.  Prowl just glared and held the blue Dustan in front of Bluestreak.  "I mean it."

            Smokescreen sighed.  "I sorry, Blue."

            "Want hug..." he pouted.

            "You heard him Smokescreen.  Give Blue a hug."

            "Nuh uh..."

            Prowl glared at him.  "Do you want a time out?"

            "I ain't givin' 'im no hug..." Smokescreen replied, crossing his arms.

            "Smokescreen...." Prowl growled.  The blue Dustan was unmoving.  New tears formed in Bluestreak's eyes.  "Smokescreen, give Blue a hug or you are going to have a time out because you are not obeying me."

            "...No..."

            "Very well." Prowl said as he took Bluestreak in his other arm.  He then stood up and walked over to the time out area Ratchet made.  He placed Smokescreen in it.  "You are going to stay there for awhile and process what you’ve done wrong." he said.

            Smokescreen pouted and tried to climb out.  The force field walls shocked him a little bit and he was forced to sit quietly and wait.  Bluestreak started to cry again as he nuzzled against Prowl.  "Smokescreen hate, Blue?" he sniffled.

            "No, I don't think he hates you Bluestreak." Prowl said calmly as he held Bluestreak closer to him. "He's just not a very loving mech.”  _He wasn't that nice of a guy as an adult either,_ he thought.

            "Prowl mad at Blue?"

            "No, I'm not mad at you." Prowl said with a smile.

            "Door wing...head hurt..."

            "Do you want Ratchet to take a look?"

            "...Him make feel better?"

            "Yes, Ratchet will make it better."  Bluestreak nodded weakly and cuddled against Prowl.  Prowl smiled as he took Bluestreak over to Ratchet.

            "Hello, Bluestreak.  You alright?" he asked with a smile.  He shook his head shyly.  Ratchet stopped playing with Gadget and Wheeljack as Prowl sat down with Bluestreak.  "Can you tell me what hurts?"

            "...Head...door wing..." Bluestreak chirped.

            "Okay let me have a look."  Bluestreak stared at him shyly.  Prowl kept a firm hand on his waist.  "You have small dent on your helm, but it'll heal on its own.  Just be careful."  He went behind him and carefully checked his door wings.

            "Ow!" Bluestreak squirmed as they were touched.

            "I'm sorry, Bluestreak."  He checked a little more carefully.  "The ends are bent and some of the internal wiring is pinched."  He turned to the gray gunner turned sparkling.  "How about a nice nap?  After you wake up you'll be all better?"

            "Really?"

            "Really," he smiled, carefully rubbing his helm.  Bluestreak blinked and looked up at Prowl.

            "You'll be okay.  I'll be here."

            "Okie dokie..." he cooed.  Ratchet smiled and injected the proper solution in his neck.

            "Just relax and go to sleep."  It didn't take long until he slowly fell asleep.  Prowl shifted him into a more comfortable position in his lap.  He laid him on his stomach and rubbed his helm.  Ratchet examined Bluestreak's little helm first.  He gently pushed and rubbed on the dent to smooth it out a bit better.  He turned to his door wings and worked them straight.  He pushed and pulled the bends back to normal.  Prowl smiled.  Ratchet put a solution on his helm and wings for the scratches.

            "Ratchet, what are we going to do?" Prowl asked "If all the other Autobots are sparklings and the Decepticons decide to attack..."

            "...I don't know...  I'll have to work on coming up with an antidote and try to coax the materials out of Wheeljack."

            Prowl nodded.  He gently took Bluestreak into his arms.  "I think I'll take him to my office to rest awhile.  I'm going to keep him away from Smokescreen for awhile."

            "Bumblebee and I will watch the others."

            "Thanks."  Prowl left.  Gadget, who had gotten bored, tripped over Prowl's foot as she walked by.  She whimpered as she stood.

            Prowl stopped and looked down at her.  "You okay Gadget?"

            She nodded her head, wiping at her optics.  "...Accident..."

            "You sure?"

            She nodded, tears falling as she whimpered some more.  "Prowl didn't mean to hurt."  She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't.  She burst into tears as she went over to Ratchet.

            He bent down and took her into his arms.  "What's wrong?"

            "...I...I fell..."

            He did a quick scan.  "You're alright.  You were just startled."  She nuzzled against her teacher and mentor, crying her little optics out.  "There, there.  It's alright."  Prowl watched sadly.  "She's okay.  She knows you didn't mean it.  She's a sparkling."

            "Are you sure Ratchet?"

            "I'm sure.  You know Prowl didn't mean it, right?"  Gadget nodded with a whimper.  "See?  She knows it was just an accident."

            "W-want...hug..."

            "Okay," Prowl said.  Gadget waited for him to walk over.  Prowl gently shifted Bluestreak to his other arm before coming over and gave her a hug.

            She nuzzled into his arm.  "Tanks..." she sniffled.

            "You're welcome."  She nodded and wiped at her optics.  She slowly calmed down to sniffles.

            Prowl smiled a bit before leaving out of the Rec Room.  "Now, what did you want, Gadget?" Ratchet asked the red femme turned sparkling.

            "Play," she smiled.  Ratchet smiled and picked up a puzzle toy that was on the floor.  Smokescreen whimpered to be let out.

            "You are still in time out." Ratchet said.

            "Too long...  Sorry sorry.  Want out..."

            "You still have five more clicks(minute)."  Smokescreen pouted.  Ratchet just rolled his eyes and watched Gadget put the shaped pieces of the puzzle game into their correct holes.  "You're very smart," he smiled.  Gadget clapped and finished the puzzle.  She clapped more.  Ratchet smiled.  He set her down and then moved across from her.  He picked up one of the balls.  He rolled it to her.  She smiled and rolled it back.  Wheeljack came over and wanted to join in too.  Gadget smiled.

            "Play too?"

            Ratchet smiled.  "Of course you can, Jackie."  Wheeljack smiled and sat down with them.  Gadget rolled the ball to him and then he rolled the ball to Ratchet.

            "No one invite me?" asked little Optimus as he came over.

            Ratchet, Gadget, and Wheeljack looked up at him.  "You can come play if you want to, sir."

            "Yeah," smiled Gadget.  "Prime come play."  Optimus smiled and set his blanket aside.  Ratchet rolled the ball to him.  Optimus rolled it to Gadget, who rolled it to Wheeljack.  Wheeljack in turn rolled it back to Ratchet.

            "Me Grimlock play?"  Everyone looked at the Dinobot king.  He had a mangled wrench in his hand he had been chewing on.

            "Why not?  The more the merrier," smiled Ratchet.  Grimlock smiled and headed over to the group.

            He put down wrench and the group became more of a circle.  Smokescreen started to whimper.  "No fair...no fair..."

            "Smokey should not hurt Blue." Grimlock growled.

            He still whimpered.  "Well, your Time Out is up now.  I hope you all don't mind me pausing our little game.  Gadget, Prime, you keep the others in line.  I'm going to take a quick trip to Prowl and Bluestreak."  The little sparkling nodded.  Ratchet smiled and went over to the Time Out.  He took Smokescreen out of it.  "C'mon.  Let's take you to your brothers."

            Ratchet left the Recreation Room and went to Prowl's office.  He knocked on the office door.  "No want, brothers.  Want to go play!"

            "We'll see what Prowl says about that.  I know you probably learned your lesson in time out, but we need to make sure Blue accepts your apology."  Smokescreen didn't want to.  He want to play with the other sparklings.  He kept squirming.  Prowl finally answered with a now awake Bluestreak.  Bluestreak saw Smokescreen and cuddled close to Prowl.  "It's okay Blue.  Smokescreen, have you learned your lesson?"

            "Yeah, yeah.  Want to go play with others now."

            "First, apologize again to Bluestreak and give him a hug."

            Smokescreen sighed.  "I already sorry..." he whined.

            "Smokescreen, you have to mean it when you apologize.  Besides, you hurt Bluestreak's feelings when you didn't hug him.  I know you don't like hugging, but he's your brother."

            Smokescreen sighed.  "I'm sorry, Blue.  I'm really sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you...or your feelings..."

            Bluestreak motioned to be let down.  Prowl did so.  "Hug from brother?"  Smokescreen sighed and rolled his optics.  He hesitantly gave Bluestreak a hug.

            "I no hate, Blue.”

            Bluestreak smiled and let go of the hug.  "Okay."

            Prowl smiled.  "Okay, NOW you can go play with the others."

            Bluestreak took Smokescreen's hand.  "We both go."  Smokescreen smiled a bit.  Prowl and Ratchet followed them back to the others.  Prowl set Bluestreak down.  He raced over to the others happily.  Smokescreen followed.  Prowl watched happily as Bluestreak and Smokescreen played together.

            "We got to figure out how to change them back, Ratchet." Prowl said.

            "Right.  Perceptor!  He's been out on a project with some human scientists!  He can help!"

            Gadget perked up at the sound of her bondmate.  She came over and tugged on Ratchet's arm.  "Ratcet?  Percie come?"

            Ratchet looked down and smiled.  "Yes, he should know how to fix this.”

            Gadget smiled and "blushed".  "Percie..." she giggled.

            "Careful where you're climbing Grimlock," laughed Bumblebee.  The other dinobots were climbing on him too.

            "Me Grimlock king."  Bumblebee smiled as the baby dinobot stood on his head.

            "So when will Perceptor get here?" Prowl asked.

            "He should be back in a human hour or so."

            "Good."  Ratchet smiled as Wheeljack crawled on him.  Gadget nuzzled against Ratchet all flustered as she thought about her bondmate.

            Wheeljack giggled as he stood happily on Ratchet's shoulders.  "I king like Grimlock."

            "No no, Jazz.  That's a dangerous place to dance," Melissa scolded as she picked up the sparkling.  Prowl sighed, watching all the little bots.

            "It is a bit cute, I have to admit."  Optimus crawled over to him.  Prowl smiled and took the sparkling of his leader into his lap.  "Hi, Sir."  Optimus then cuddled into him.  He couldn't help but smile happily.

            "Nothing softens the spark like a sparkling."  Prowl nodded.  Ratchet smiled as Wheeljack crawled down and snuggled in his lap.

            "I'm back everyone.  I hope I...  I...  What happened here?" he asked as he took in the room full of sparklings.

            "Apparently there was an incident." Prowl said.  Gadget crawled over to her mate.

            "Percie!"

            "...G-Gadget...?"

            Wheeljack looked over at Perceptor.  He moaned and hid against Ratchet.  "I make big boo boo."

            "Percie!" she cooed happily, wanting to be picked up.

            "You better do what your mate says." Prowl said.

            "...But...  What happened?"

            "...Wheeljack accidently spilled some chemicals."

            "...I...I make boo boo...  I sorry..."

            "Percie?  Percie, want up..."  Perceptor looked down at his mate.  "...No...no love me...?" she asked.  He couldn't help but smile and pick her up.

            "Of course not.  I love you no matter what," he said as he held her close.  She nuzzled against him happily as he walked over to Prowl and Ratchet.  He carefully sat down with Gadget.  "Wheeljack..." he said as he turned to the hiding sparkling.  "Wheeljack...can you remember what you mixed together?"  Wheeljack looked like he was thinking.

            "Jackie member...  Then Percie fix," Gadget smiled.

            "...Me sorry...me can't member..." he sighed.

            "Well, maybe if he saw what they looked like he'd remember," said Ratchet.

            "That works perfectly.  His now sparkling brain wouldn't be able to understand the names and properties.  He WOULD remember visually."

            Prowl sighed in relief.  "We should do that as soon as possible."

            "Quite right." Perceptor said.  "Wheeljack, would you like to play a game?"

            "Ooo!  Game!"

            "I want to play too," smiled Gadget as she clapped.

            "You might be able to help too," said Perceptor.  He kissed her helm.  She "blushed" and nuzzled against him.  "You're cute, especially as a sparkling."  She giggled shyly.

            "Let's go then," said Ratchet as he stood up.  He repositioned Wheeljack into his arms more comfortably.  Perceptor stood as well.

            "Bumblebee and I will stay here to keep an optic on the others." Prowl said.  Ratchet nodded and the group left.  They headed down the hall back to Wheeljack's lab.

            "Dis where we play game?" Wheeljack asked as they neared his lab.

            "Yes.  We're going to play a fun guessing game," smiled Perceptor.  Wheeljack clapped happily as Ratchet opened the doors.  Gadget and Wheeljack fought to be let down from all the things in his lab.

            "Ooo!  Wanna play!" Wheeljack smiled as he looked all of his chemicals, experiments, and tools.  "Shiny stuff!"

            "...Build with parts...!  Build with parts...!" Gadget cooed.  Perceptor tried to get a good grip on her.

            “No no…  It’s dangerous in here.”

            “…Down…!” she whined.

            “No, Gadget. It’s for your own protection okay?”

            “…But…”

            “You’re too little for a lot of the things here.  Be good and be still alright?”  She sighed and cuddled into him.  He smiled.

            “Wheeljack!” Ratchet yelled as the little inventor managed to get away from him.  He went chasing after him and managed to snatch him up before he picked up a welder.

            “…No play…?” he whined.

            “It’s very dangerous.  You’re just a sparkling now.  A lot of your ‘toys’ are dangerous now.”

            “…Oh…me don’t want make another boo boo…”

            “That’s right,” Ratchet smiled.  Wheeljack smiled too.

            “Alright, let’s start this game.  I’m going to set you down now.  You be good and stay put.”  Gadget nodded and stood by him, holding onto his leg.  Ratchet kept a good grip on Wheeljack while Perceptor set all his chemicals on the desk.  He organized them by color and beaker shape.  “There we go.  Now to start the game,” he smiled as bent down to get Gadget.  She smiled as he lifted her into his arms.

            “Okay, Wheeljack.  Can you remember what you were mixing this morning?”  The little sparkling CE looked at the different colors of chemicals.  He thought for a moment.

            “Was it this one?” Perceptor asked as he pointed to the first blue one.  Wheeljack shook his head.

            “No, not dat.”

            “What about this blue one?”

            “Nuh uh.  No use blue.”

            “Alright…” Perceptor sighed as he moved the blue chemicals to the side.  "What about the red ones?" Perceptor asked.

            Wheeljack thought a moment.  "Yeah!  Red!  Red!"

            "Okay." Perceptor said.

            "Purple!" smiled Gadget.  "Me like purple!"

            "No...  Me no use purple either."  Perceptor moved the purple chemicals to the side.

            "How about the yellow ones?"

            "Mmmm...  No yellow."  He looked at the group of chemicals.  "Ooo!  Pretty green..."

            "Me like the pink!  It look like energon!"

            "Green one!" Wheeljack smiled.  "I mix green and red one!"

            "Well, it's a start," sighed Perceptor.  He cleared all the chemicals except the red and green ones.  "Alright, Wheeljack.  Do you remember what the glasses look like?"  Wheeljack started to think again.

            "Pointy end on top, like that one!"  He pointed happily to a beaker that had a curved spout on the lip.

            "That's good," smiled Ratchet.  "You're very good at this game."  Perceptor took all the regular lipped beakers and set them aside as well.  Gadget happily helped him.

            "Ooo, pretty pink energon," she smiled as she grabbed for one of the pink beakers.

            "No Gadget!" Perceptor yelled as he jerked it out of her hands.  It managed to spill on her anyway and he quickly set it aside.  "That's not energon!" he sighed.  "It's a partially acidic nitric acid!"  Gadget broke into hysterics, both from Perceptor yelling at her and the pink chemical started to sting.  He sighed heavily as he held her close.  "Let's get you to the wash racks.  It's alright..." he spoke more soothingly.

            "Gadget otay?"

            "She will be," smiled Ratchet.  "Let's play the game some more."

            "Gadget be otay?" he asked, still concerned.

            "She'll be alright.  It was an accident.  Perceptor will make sure she's okay."  Wheeljack nodded as Ratchet pat him on the head.  "C'mon.  Let's finish the game so we can fix what happened."


End file.
